


Walk Away Next To You

by FalCatrecon



Series: Next To You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @sabrielcc mythology prompt order & chaos  & @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘Crawford Hall Sabriel’There was always an order to his punishments, no matter how it looked outside of his mind. He had his own thing going just right. He’d settle in a medium to large town, sometimes a city, and dish out around three to five punishments before moving on. Easy peasy, the only unpredictable thing being exactly what punishment for the worst of the worst would happen. It always matched the crime though, never deviated.But then someone interrupted the order of things. Oh, he had delt with hunters before, but these… They heralded the final order of things, the one bit of order he didn’t want to deal with. Dad’s final message to the universe, that all things end.





	Walk Away Next To You

There was always an order to his punishments, no matter how it looked outside of his mind. He had his own thing going just right. He’d settle in a medium to large town, sometimes a city, and dish out around three to five punishments before moving on. Easy peasy, the only unpredictable thing being exactly what punishment for the worst of the worst would happen. It always matched the crime though, never deviated.

But then someone interrupted the order of things. Oh, he had delt with hunters before, but these… They heralded the final order of things, the one bit of order he didn’t want to deal with. Dad’s final message to the universe, that all things end. He wasn’t happy with it, but it was what the natural order was supposed to be and maybe it would finally get his brothers to shut the hell up and stop trying their best to kill each other. He didn’t want it to happen, but whichever one won it would finally mean peace in the family.

He knew it was them as soon as they drove into town. He’d normally leave unless the hunters themselves were a particular brand of asshole, and the Winchesters weren’t torturers. They had their reasons, even if they didn’t always try to talk it out. He had to give them their due for an almost trial and not just killing monsters willy-nilly. Which he had to admit he was doing too. In his defense he could see into his victims souls and partial future and know they wouldn’t change whatever they might do. Hell, sometimes he even gave them choices in the punishment and they chose their death. Like the guy who took a dive out his office. His fake chick gave him a bunch of opportunities to say no; to not invite her up, to let her leave when she tried. But of course he didn’t, and Gabriel knew that he wouldn’t. Just desserts.

Gabriel should have just left, moved his operation elsewhere, but he had a morbid fascination with the end and what was to come. He wanted to see his brothers vessels, maybe chat them up. They were supposed to be reflections of Michael and Lucifer, the whole ‘as above so below’ shtick. So he played his janitor role, leading them around the building and answering their inane questions. Well, they were good hunter questions he had to give them that much.

Dean was right up there with Michael. The dutiful older brother, following daddy’s orders to a T. Sam though, was too nice. Yeah sure maybe Luci had been nice, he was the one who taught him his early tricks, but something twisted him. Even before that whole ‘mark’ business he had hints of selfishness, self-serving. Gabriel huffed a sigh to himself. Or it had been millennia since and he was coloring his memories with present knowledge. Either way though, Sam _wasn’t_ a good representation of Luci. Sure he rebelled against his dad, but he didn’t get thrown out, he left all on his own. And not because of the new kid or anything but to be a better person. Hell, Dean hadn’t wanted him to leave and even hauled him back into the family rather than being the one to cast him out. That had been their rather dead-beat dad.

This wasn’t the right order of things, not with what Dad had said. He had skimmed the surface to find those bits about their dad and everything, but he was curious now. He let them get close and went ahead and lead them around the building. That close though, there was something wrong with Sam. He was still the supposed vessel, yadda yadda, but something was already taking up space that shouldn’t be there.

He earned an odd look from Dean when he realized he had been staring hard at Sam’s back. Ah well, let the boys think whatever they want. He prattled on, answering their questions and watching them pretend to be electricians. Even if he was a real janitor he could tell they were bullshitting around. Hell, _especially_ if he was a real janitor. They didn’t know dick about wiring.

The thing with Sam though, he’d have to look closer. It was one thing that the plan of dad’s would disrupt his day to day, another when absolutely nothing went to anyone’s plan. He leaned into Sam’s personal space, earning a narrowed glare now from the brother. It was well buried, but he could scent sand and sun, echoes of godliness. Oh ho, Egypt had decided to take a hand in this did they? He had figured his god buddies would try to dig their fingers into the Christian apocalypse. They would want it their way or not at all. He hadn’t thought they’d have realized so soon though.

He leaned back as the glare turned into a sort of glower, but Sam seemed completely oblivious. Or he didn’t care, which was a different sort of interesting tidbit that Gabriel tucked away for another day. It was Sam in control though, not whatever he felt. He knew that much. The _other_ was far too deep to be what was in control. He needed another opportunity to study him, preferably away from suspicious older brothers.

Gabriel saw them to the door when they were done inspecting, watching them go to pretty sweet classic car. At least they had taste. His activities here was already planned, so he figured he’d let it run its course. Alien abduction for that asshole Curtis, followed by the actually deadly threat for the dick who abused and killed animals. Hey, he had a soft spot for the creatures of this planet so sue him.

\-----

It was early the next morning when he just so happened to have to walk Russell right near the hotel where a certain hunter was preparing for a jog. Didn’t matter his local apartment wasn’t anywhere near here, they didn’t know that. Or at least they hadn’t bothered looking that up yet since they didn’t suspect him. They were good at their jobs though, so probably would eventually. Besides, he could just play dumb and pretend he wanted to flirt with the handsome electrician. Why not?

As if on cue, Sam came jogging along, his long legs adding a kind of elegance to his lope. Well, maybe the flirting wasn’t going to be too much of a lie. Another surprise as Sam near skidded to a stop, and not for him at all. He knelt immediately to his dog, only offering a greeting to him as soon as he had started to pet him. “You’re the janitor, right?” He grinned happily up at Gabriel, the puppy jumping to try and lick his face.

Russell didn’t really like other people much, but apparently Sam was an exception. He couldn’t help the genuine smile cross his face for that. “Yeah, and you’re that electrician.” He offered out his hand and a name he never had thought to use in eons, but it was a good modern name. “Gabe.”

“Sam.” He didn’t get up from his crouch by the dog but offered his hand, which Gabriel was able to reach no problem. A good reminder of that impressive height. With the touch though, he could sense that presence a whole lot more, and there might have been a bit of recognition from inside too. Of Loki of course, not Gabriel the archangel. The thing in Sam though, that was chaos, that was hints of another trickster. _Hello_ Set. He had been wondering where he had gotten off to.

Gabriel let Sam play with Russell for a moment before speaking up. Might as well get them on the same footing. “What are you two actually looking for?”

Sam seemed to tense up, but continued to pet the dog. It seemed a bit more forced nonchalance now though. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “You’re terrible electricians, but seemed so earnest I didn’t want to break your concentration back at Crawford Hall.” He grinned as Sam finally looked up to meet his eyes. “Plus, you know, those were really weird questions.” He winked. “Paranormal even.”

“Um.” Sam fidgeted a moment before finally sitting down fully to let Russell jump into his lap. “We think maybe there’s… something that kills people here.” He looked up at Gabriel, finding complete acceptance of what he was saying. Not that he knew what he was talking to, to be fair. A touch of a smile started to appear when he realized he was being believed. “It’s starting to sound like a ghost.”

Nodding, Gabriel crouched down to his level. “Hence all the legend questions. Yeah.” He reached out to scritch behind his puppy’s ears. “That building certainly feels weird to me.” He tried to summon a look of worry. “You don’t think it’ll try to kill me?”

Sam shook his head, causing his hair to fall in his face as he leaned over the dog. “Nah, we think it killed the guy because he was sleeping with his students.” He looked up through his hair, curiosity warring with humor. “You aren’t doing that though, right?”

“Nah.” Gabriel waved the words away, trying very hard not to admit out loud he was so cute. “Kinda on my own right now.” His candor was starting to be surprising. He didn’t usually tell so much about himself from the get-go. The answering shy smile was surprising too, and a tiny possible idea started to form. Egyptian gods and their rules got weird, but mixed with some Norse and Christian? Well, there might be just the right thing he could do to help get the major plan all set back on the right path. Trick a trickster with a trick they tried on someone else. Not at all for the human he was starting to find attractive. It did, however, mean he’d have to tell Sam something more than he was ever aiming to.

“What’s his name?” Gabriel brought his attention back on Sam, who had the dog rolled over and snuggled right in his lap. He was surprised he hadn’t had occasion to be jealous of a dog before.

He reached out to ruffle the jack russell terrier’s ears. “Russell.” He winced a little. “Not the best with names.”

Sam laughed, earning a small glare from Gabriel. “No no. Not at you. My last one was named Bones. I’d probably name one Dog just because I can’t name worth anything either.” 

The glare softened into a grin. “Glad to know I’m not alone then.” Sam was definitely growing on him, and that wasn’t good in the grand scheme of the world. To be fair, it wasn’t like he had really ever cared about it anyway. “Not that I don’t find you adorable petting my dog all day, but weren’t you on a run?” Gabriel winked.

He watched Sam flush, though at the flirt or the realization at how long he had been sitting there Gabriel wasn’t sure. He unfolded, once again a head taller than Gabriel. “Yeah, sorry.”

He couldn’t help but reach out to smack Sam’s chest. “Have fun running. Not my favorite exercise.” 

A look of curiosity crossed Sam’s face as he stretched a little bit from sitting. “What’s your favorite?”

Gabriel watched him stretch with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows in answer. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

The flush returned, but Sam nodded. “Yeah, see you.”

Gabriel watched him jog off, ostensibly thinking about Sam’s problem but maybe also looking at his ass. It was a good sign if he was taking his flirting in stride at least. Maybe he could convince Sam of his half-formed plan. Set had an interesting history. Well, all gods did, but Set had tried to borrow power from his brother(nephew) using sex. Now it was a plan to weaken Horus because, who knows why, their semen poisoned each other. He wouldn’t ever understand pagans fully, and he’d been living as one for a long while now. He wasn’t so sure they understood each other’s pantheons either, to be frank. Anyway, maybe there was some way he could convince Set and Sam to do the horizontal tango and ultimately cast him out.

\-----------

It was after the alien abduction when Gabriel managed to ‘accidentally’ cross paths with Sam again, dog in tow. Russell loved Sam’s attention and certainly needed walkies. As expected Sam knelt to pet the dog, but not nearly as enthusiastically as before. Gabriel knew what was getting him distracted, but he wasn’t supposed to. “What’s up?”

Sam sighed and sunk further to the cement, letting the dog crawl all over him again. Some good dog therapy, Gabriel certainly understood. “We thought it was a ghost but…” He winced. “Well, it’ll sound crazy, and they aren’t _supposed_ to be real but…” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Someone was abducted by aliens.”

Gabriel nodded. He knew the rumor mill had been going on campus so knowing this much wasn’t a problem. “Yeah, heard about Curtis.” He shook his head, but couldn’t help the smirk. “He’s a dick. Probably deserved the slow dancing aliens.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam pet Russell, who had started to whine when he stopped. “Yeah he is. No love lost there. They just aren’t adding up. It was a curve ball.” He glared back at the hotel. “And Dean’s been an asshole too.”

He tried to keep that grin tamped down. Gabriel may have still hassled the hunters in his own way, it was just too easy. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. “If that isn’t so hospitable,” He pointed at the hotel in question, “might I invite you out for lunch? I was just heading there.” He gestured vaguely back in the direction of campus and the eateries that surrounded it.

“I would but,” Sam looked down at the dog in his lap and back up at Gabriel with a smile. “I’m trapped.”

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Gabriel settled on the ground next to Sam. “Well I guess we can hang out here for a bit then.” He reached out to scritch the dog behind the ear. The dog, to be obstinate, rolled over so he couldn’t reach his ears. It did mean he got belly rubs though. “I think he loves you more than me.” He lightly tapped Russell on the nose. “I’m jealous.”

Russell squirmed, sinking deeper into the cradle of Sam’s legs. Well now he was jealous of the dog again. Sam laughed. “I think I’m just new, it’ll wear off.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You going to stick around long enough? Sounded like your job isn’t very home friendly.” He continued to pet Russell, and if his fingers happened to brush Sam’s legs instead, well, he wasn’t complaining.

Sam’s petting slowed and he sighed. “Yeah. I wish it didn’t.” He shook his head ruefully. “But who else would keep humans safe from them? I mean, we’re stuck with all the negative supernatural creatures. I haven’t seen a good one yet.”

Shrugging, Gabriel’s own petting slowed. “I’m new to this and all, but there’s never dark without light, chaos without order. Kinda the whole balance of the universe thing.” He gestured to Sam. “Like you fight monsters and stuff.”

Sam shrugged weakly, the petting stopping as he looked at Gabriel. “It’d be nice to have help, something as strong as what we’re facing.”

Well that felt pointed, even though Sam didn’t know what he was. He coughed slightly. “Well, I bet not all monsters are horrific. The gods myths are all over the place, and there’s always angels.”

That earned a short bark of a laugh. “I want to believe in them, I do, but I’ve seen demons. No angels yet.” He shrugged helplessly. “I’ve prayed before, I have. Nothing.”

He knew his family were dicks, but they didn’t even take care of the vessels. He frowned at himself. He knew Dean had to die at some point, but they both had to survive for the apocalypse to go down proper. Maybe they were doing the secret thing again, who knew. “To who?”

“God.” Sam shook his head and petted Russell, who had begun to whine.

Gabriel couldn’t help the ‘pft’ sound escape. “He ran away centuries ago. Angels though, they might answer.” He winked. “Try the messenger.”

Sam couldn’t help the smile. “Yeah sure, _Gabe_. You’d answer my prayers is that it?”

He shrugged dramatically nonchalant. “I just might, you never know.” He stood up and offered a hand. “How about I answer the prayer of lunch to start?”

“Lunch sounds good.” Russell’s ears perked up at the word and he scrambled out of Sam’s lap. He took Gabriel’s hand for balance and looked a touch startled when he was able to be hauled upright. Gabriel hoped he just assumed it was all the janitorial work. They turned towards the eateries as Gabriel turned to lighter topics. He was going to have to tell him about Set at some point, but he found he didn’t want to lose Sam’s smile right now. Maybe later.

\-------

Next was the alligator in the sewers, and an older hunter showing up. He hadn’t meant the bickering to go so far as to confuse his trail exactly, but hey why not. Bobby seemed nice enough, and probably why the boys turned out as great as they did. He was unfortunately also super smart. Trickster, that’s what he was. He sighed at their fake fighting outside the building and shook his head. Dean was going to stick around here and Sam was going off to supposedly check out his place. Now or never, he’d have to convince Sam somehow.

Gabriel let himself settle against a wall right in Sam’s walking path. “What’s up?”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks surprise and panic crossing his face. “You. We just left you…” He pointed back at the building before getting ahold of himself. “You’ve been stringing me along this whole time.”

He shook his head. “Nope, no at all.” Gabriel stood and spread his arms, gesturing to himself. “I am exactly as you’ve seen me. I…” He winced. “Just didn’t tell you everything.” He held up his hands placatingly as Sam pulled out a stake. “Just listen to me, alright?” He fidgeted where he stood, not quite looking Sam in the eyes. “I’m not gonna lie, I did the tricks.”

He dropped his arms with a sigh at Sam’s frown. “Yeah yeah, killing is bad. If you didn’t notice the only ones to die were the ones who caused death.” He shrugged and offered a hand. “They call me Loki.” It hung there, as expected, but Sam did lower his stake a bit.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Loki. So not just a trickster but _the_ trickster?” His eyes flicked to the stake, probably wondering if it would work so well with Loki. It would, if he really was him.

Gabriel had to laugh. “Wow, like there aren’t other trickster gods.” He pointed at Sam’s chest. “I’d think you’d know better, since you have Set riding around with you.” He could see the confusion spread across Sam’s face. Oh he knew Sam didn’t know, and depending on how distrustful he got he might never believe him. He was a trickster after all.

He could see the wheels turning as Sam came to his own conclusion, which was to tuck the stake away. “I don’t trust you, but that was enough out of left field I think you aren’t lying.” Sam rubbed at his temple. “I’ve… I’ve had visions of the future recently.”

Gabriel just stared a long moment in surprise. “Sorry kid, that’s not Set as far as I know.” Was this part of Dad’s dumb plan? He gestured for Sam to come closer, letting him choose the distance. “I can check if you want. Honest no tricks.”

Sam shook his head and stayed put. “Didn’t think it was just had to check. There’s others like me out there.” Sounded like it was either another big mess Sam had gotten into or Dad. Which was also a big mess. A little bit more of Sam’s body relaxed the longer Gabriel acted normal, and he ran a hand through his hair. “What… What do I do about Set?”

“Uh.” Gabriel crossed his arms awkwardly, trying to think of the best way to approach this without running the guy off. “How much Egyptian mythology do you know?”

Sam gestured vaguely. “I use the internet for what I don’t know. I’d research it if it was a normal case.” He partly turned back towards Crawford Hall. “Dean might know.”

“You might not want to ask him.” Sam turned to look suspiciously back at him, and Gabriel raised his hands again. “Not stopping you, just…” He rolled his hand around idly. “It’s sexual.”

“What.” That was delivered flatly, but there wasn’t any more defensiveness in his posture. A half-step in the right direction at least. Oh, he spoke too soon. There the tenseness accompanied by a blush came back as his eyes narrowed. “...Can you read minds.”

That sent a happy tingle through Gabriel as his eyes widened in surprise. “Nope.” Technically yes, but he wasn’t doing so right now. He couldn’t help the grin and sing-song bleed into his voice. “Though I think I know why you thought that.”

Sam flushed darker and he crossed his arms as if starting a tantrum, his next words a mumble. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shook himself slightly and took a slow breath. “Okay, okay. What do you mean by sexual?”

Gabriel hadn’t lost the grin yet, finding it infinitely amusing and thrilling that Sam thought he was hot. Or at least attractive enough to find sexual a big deal. “If you want to confirm what I’m going to say, I’ll fully understand.” Gabriel winked. “But the whole pantheon can trade and take power through sex.” He shrugged, going ahead and laying it out. “And god semen is poisonous to them for some reason.”

“So.” Sam closed his eyes with a sigh. “You’re saying, and correct me if I’m wrong, to get rid of Set I have to sleep with a god.” He opened them, and stared incredulously down at Gabriel. “And there so happens to be another god right here.” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically as Sam slowly started to shake his head. “Yeah, I don’t believe you, but I’m not taking it to Dean either.”

He couldn’t help the laugh in answer. He’d be more worried if he had just taken the offer. “Not surprised. Look, you know where my apartment is. Go do you’re little research thing and meet me there later. If you don’t show,” Gabriel shrugged, “I guess I’ll move on.”

Gabriel didn’t wait for an answer and just snapped himself into his home. Let Sam wonder, it would be fun. In the meantime he would just hang out here and try not to think about how Sam would look naked and if he would ever actually show. At least he knew what the guy looked like enough that if he didn’t grace him with his presence he could just make one of him himself. Though knowing exactly what was going to happen wasn’t nearly as fun as a real mind in the other body.

\-----

It was getting to be a long enough wait Gabriel was nearly worried. He had been pretty sure Set was still buried far in Sam he wouldn’t surface yet, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t misread him. But then again it was a pretty big decision Sam was making just on the trust aspect alone. Gabriel didn’t have any qualms about sex but he was sure most humans did so that was probably a decision too. He sighed from his chair, staring at the door. When did he get so attached?

The knock at the door had him pop up out of his chair and also set off Russell, who started to bark at the door. Happily, not angrily, so probably Sam and only Sam. He took a moment to breath before opening the door to what looked like a very embarrassed Sam. He couldn’t help the grin as he stepped aside, offering Sam entry.

Sam started to come in, but found his way barred by a small terrier who very much wanted pets thanks. Most of the nervousness bled off as he leaned down to pick him up and finish coming inside. “Russell is real?” He grinned at the wagging and licking mess that was in his arms.

“Yes he is.” Gabriel’s grin softened as he shut the door. Sam was adorable snuggling the dog. “I didn’t know you liked dogs so much at the start. I brought him with me as a reason to be walking by.” He carefully reached out to pet Russell. “I’m not exactly a people person.”

Sam gave Russell a couple more pets before carefully setting him down. He earned a whine for it, but the dog jogged off to his foodbowl after he realized he wouldn’t get picked back up again. “I did research and thought about what you said.” The nervousness returned, and Gabriel stood, waiting for Sam. “It checked out against the legends.” He shrugged, not quite meeting Gabriel’s eyes. “And if it doesn’t work, at least…” He shook himself. “What I mean is, I think I felt Set fighting as I learned more.” Gabriel’s smile softened as Sam’s eyes finally met his. “I’m willing to try.”

Oh no, he was doomed. That was way too sincere and if this had _actually_ been a trick he would have stopped the trick now and kicked him out. He was too honest, too ernest. Damnit, with those puppy eyes he was going to have to spill about the vessel thing too, wasn't he? Gabriel carefully reached out to touch Sam’s arm. He did have a question though. “At least what?”

Sam’s blush somehow deepened as his eyes slid away again. He fidgeted a moment and instead of answering just hauled Gabriel too him, kissing him roughly. Who wasn’t going to complain one bit. He reached up and dug his fingers into Sam’s hair, relishing the ability to finally touch. He’d been wanting to for awhile now, every time Sam had idly pushed a strand out of his face he had wanted to be the one to do that.

He earned a soft noise as he opened his lips, letting Sam invade the space. He tasted a little like coffee, even this late in the evening. He reluctantly let go of Sam’s hair to push at the coat, wanting to feel skin, to touch more of Sam overall. Sam seemed to agree as he dropped his arms to try and help, though also tried his best to keep his lips on Gabriel’s. Didn’t work as well as they both hoped, and he stood up and away from Gabriel to shuck the jacket over the back of the chair nearby.

Gabriel pushed Sam towards the bedroom door, shedding some of his own clothes along the way. He could just make them disappear, but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t do well to startle Sam at this point. Sam too was dropping shirts and once he could see the lines of his back Gabriel couldn’t help himself, he had to touch. He let his fingers trail along his spine, learning the bumps and muscles connecting. He felt Sam shiver as he opened the door, but stopped suddenly. Sam snorted in laughter. “What is this?” He pointed at Gabriel’s room.

Gabriel grinned and pushed at Sam, easily getting him into the room and then sat primly on the bed. “Welcome to Casa Gabe!” He gestured widely to the wash of reds, silk, and king sized bed. “Specially tailored for dear ol’ me.” He pointed up at the ceiling with a grin, which earned him another laugh as Sam took in the massive mirror.

Sam stepped forward, his shyness lost somewhere along the way to the bedroom. “Gabe still, huh?” He leaned into Gabriel’s space, kissing the crook of his neck softly. “I thought you were Loki.”

Gabriel winced, though Sam was entirely too distracted with his collarbone now to see it. For some reason from Sam, Loki didn’t feel right. “I haven’t been Loki in a long time. Gabe works.” He pulled Sam’s face back to his, kissing him soundly and letting his fingers trail along the chest in front of him. He learned the new planes in front of him, fingers flicking nipples along the way. These earned him a soft gasp and he took the opportunity to invade Sam’s mouth, relishing the faint coffee taste again.

Sam pushed him backwards onto his own bed, his hands spread across his chest. Gabriel grinned, running his own hands along Sam’s arms. Huge hands, muscular arms. There might be a reason Loki was known for loving giants, and it wasn’t just Loki himself. He let Sam’s fingers explore, his own tracing along shoulders and finding their way into his hair again. Sam’s hands stroked across his stomach, lightly tugging at his button when he reached his pants. Gabriel twitched another grin as he hefted his hips, helping Sam tug his pants off. Sam’s hand rested on his stomach before he could sit up, a slightly shy, but very ernest smile crossing his face. Gabriel raised his eyebrows curiously but stayed back, watching Sam.

Sam took a moment to run his hands along Gabriel’s thighs, seemingly relishing the touch. Gabriel certainly did, and he was sure Sam could tell. Sam leaned forward, lightly kissing his hip, his hands sliding higher, letting his thumbs massage his inner thigh. Gabriel could feel his cheek brush against the side of his dick, soft lips press against the base. He shivered, surprised Sam was being so soft. He had figured if he believed him he’d just sort of, get it over with. This though, this was almost loving in touch. Sam mouthed his way up the side of his shaft, his tongue flicking out when he reached the tip. Gabriel wove his fingers into Sam’s hair, unintentionally tugging him a bit forward.

Gabriel moaned as Sam took the hint, slowly taking him into his mouth. Somewhere in Sam’s life, maybe college, he picked up a couple of tricks it felt like. His tongue rolled and pressed against the underside, lips joining in the pressure as he sunk further. Gabriel tried his best not to simply push him down, instead settling for tightening his fingers in his hair. He got a muffled moan for the tug, sending vibrations all the way through him. He was hard pressed not to tug again and instead rubbed softly into his scalp.

Sam started to move, adding pressure on each new bob. His hand moved down to roll his balls, adding to the all around pleasure. Gabriel’s fingers tightened, the pressure and need pooling, and he couldn’t help another moan. 

Sam pulled up and off, leaning a trailing lick. He grinned up at Gabriel, who really couldn’t take his eyes off his lips. He stood, towering over him. Gabriel offered his own grin and sat up, snagging the edge of his pants. He left his own trailing kisses on Sam’s chest, working his pants off as quick as his hands would let him. He tugged off Sam’s pants, making him have to grab his shoulders. Might have been accidentally a bit rough, but Sam let out a laugh so he wasn’t worried. No, he had something else much more interesting in front of him. He slowly stroked along Sam’s length, the hands on his shoulders digging in a bit. He tugged him closer, hands sliding around to stroke his ass. He looked up at Sam a moment, the grin softening into an actual smile. “You are _gorgeous_.”

Sam actually managed a blush before stealing a long kiss. He pushed Gabriel back again, straddling him. He rested on him, rolling his hips to slide them against each other. Gabriel couldn’t help but dig his fingers into Sam’s hips, a slow grin beginning. He ran his hands along Sam’s thighs. “This where you want to be?”

Leaning forward, Sam spoke into his ear. “The stories said it had to be inside.” Those words certainly sent shivers through Gabriel, the soft rush of air past his ear not helping. He could swear he could feel the heat from his blush against his cheek. “Don’t want to mess it up, right?”

“Right.” Gabriel couldn’t help the wink as he tugged Sam a bit higher on his hips. He snaked his hand between them, the other giving a lazy stroke to Sam. He was a bit surprised at the trust, the unasked about lube or anything. He might have claimed innocence before, but the way his mouth worked he was sure he knew all this. Gabriel stole a kiss as he pressed at Sam’s entrance, a nice warm slick helping his entry. Hooray for pagan magic.

The kiss broke with a soft moan before Sam took another kiss rougher this time, invading Gabriel’s mouth. As he slowly pressed in, he softly sucked on Sam’s tongue. Sam’s hips twitched, pushing Gabriel in the last bit all on his own.

Something else was stirring, and it wasn’t so happy. Oh, Sam was enjoying himself and hadn’t quite noticed Set yet, but the bits in Gabriel that were Loki certainly saw. He cast a quiet net of power over Set, wrestling him down. Not probably the best hold but he was very loathe to disturb what he had going on. He was also re-evaluating how he was going to do this. What he had in place was a Loki plan, a Loki solution. If, and it was a big if, he used Gabriel instead… Well, Set wouldn’t be a problem ever again. There was something about Sam that made him want to stick around and see what would happen, and it wasn’t just the way he was currently riding his hand. Though that probably helped. Even if he got rid of Set, there was consequences of using that much power, the least of which altering anyone with a magical sense in a good radius around the town, and then also the whole deal about a missing Archangel getting into the middle of the vessels would very likely alert heaven.

Gabriel adjusted his fingers, sliding a second in. Sam softly sighed as he adjusted, this one going in much easier. He very much wanted it. Gabriel could tell it wasn’t just for getting rid of Set anymore, no, Sam certainly wanted it for himself. If it had been just Set, he was sure Sam would have stuck to the blowjob and called it done. He carefully added a third, now a bit tight. Sam broke the kiss to nibble his way along his neck, making Gabriel shiver just as much as he was above him.

Sam reached between them and moved Gabriel’s hand, another soft hitch of a noise escaping at the movement before carefully aligning himself with his cock. Gabriel let his hands rest on Sam’s hips, letting him set the pace as he so insisted. Sam let his forehead rest on Gabriel’s, gaze on his as he carefully lowered himself. Gabriel had to fight himself to keep the long, low slide of pleasure becoming too quick. He let Sam settle on him and carefully held him there. _Perfect_.

He couldn’t help the rock of his hips as Sam began to move his, regardless of the hands trying to hold him still. Gabriel grinned, weaving his arms up under Sam’s legs and sitting up quickly. Sam wrapped his arms around his neck at the sudden change of position, the leverage nearly toppling him over. He looked slightly confused yet awed down at Gabriel, both expressions disappearing at Gabriel’s first easy lift of his weight. Gabriel knew the angle well, and just what it brushed against at every bounce. Lifting him was nothing for Gabriel, and he knew just how well it felt. Sam leaned in tight, a sharp exhale at every movement, pleasure washing off of him in waves. Gabriel could feel his release building.

Set was certainly struggling harder now, and Gabriel knew he had to make his decision now. No, he knew his answer. This one was his. He reached down into the untapped grace and pushed forward, pushing grace deep as he pulled Sam hard against him. This close he could feel the surprise of Set’s as he burned away, and his grace touched a darkness he didn’t know was there, washing it away in its wake. Demons had apparently already gotten their nasty claws into Sam, but not anymore.

He leaned back just enough to haul Sam down into a bruising kiss, Sam clinging to him just as much as he was to him. He could feel the spasms of Sam around him and the warmth between them, and he couldn’t quite help the grin against his lips. Sam’s legs twitched a bit from their position, so Gabriel let him rest more properly on his knees. He finally broke the kiss to pepper a handful along his chest.

Sam’s grip shifted from a desperate cling of sex to a simple comfortable hold. There was more awe and mirth in equal measure in Sam’s eyes as he leaned back enough to look at him. “ _Gabriel_.”

“Uh. Yeah?” He shifted slightly, though refused to let Sam move. He liked him right here in his lap.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed a bit, the way he did when Gabriel might have missed something maybe obvious. Which apparently he had. Sam’s fingers traced along his back. “Wings. You weren’t lying about answering prayers.” A faint look of consternation crossed his face. “Did I just… have sex with a literal angel?”

Gabriel laughed. “ _Arch_ angel.” He laughed again, his eyes dancing in mirth. “Third strongest angel ever.” He tugged Sam down for another quick kiss. “Though I haven’t been pure in nigh over… uh, ever, I guess.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the comment.

Sam stared a moment before laughing too. “I don’t know why that made any difference for a moment. You are still… _you_.” He rocked his hips slightly to adjust, shivering in latent pleasure and slightly grimacing from the position. “Can I lay down?”

“Nope.” Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Sam, who just raised an eyebrow. Gabriel huffed a fake sigh. “Fiiine.” He grinned and easily hefted him up and back down to the bed. He settled on top of Sam, using his chest as a pillow. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach the next bit of information, but at least the whole ‘really Gabriel’ thing took care of itself.

Sam’s fingers trailed along his back and into his hair, petting idly. “Dean’s probably going to kill me, then you, and then Bobby will come back over and burn the remains.” He laughed ruefully. “Hell, my morning self would do the same.” He reached down and held a bit tighter. “I’m going to believe you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed softly and levered himself up to look Sam in the eyes. “I want you to trust me, so I’ll be frank. I am Gabriel, but I’ve been borrowing Loki for a very long time.” He idly tapped Sam’s chest. “I am still a trickster, at least for now. Undercover until…” He frowned. “Well, maybe not as undercover. I did just use a pile of grace to kill a god, so they’ll probably come check out the signature. Which is me.” He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and dropped his head against Sam’s chest again. “Which means we probably should leave.”

Sam’s arms tightened for a quick moment before letting go and shifting to try and sit up. “Makes sense.” Gabriel could tell he was starting to bury his emotions a bit.

He let Sam sit up enough for balance reasons then threw his arms around his neck. “Listen here, before you get all mopey, you got a guardian angel from here on out.” He tugged him down for a quick, heated kiss. “Your ass is mine.” He couldn’t help a smirk or his next words. “Or next time mine is yours, whichever.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I have a supernatural leech.” Sam rolled his eyes in humor and managed to wrangle both of them to the edge of the bed, since Gabriel refused to let go. He fairly easily stood up, Gabriel’s human weight not really that big of a deal. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “You know that thing I just did? I think you should do that to me.”

“I thought we had to leave.” Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel anyway, lingering for a moment. “How do you want to play this? Dean and Bobby are actually waiting back at Crawford Hall to bag a trickster.”

Gabriel sighed and started to pace, idly snapping them dressed as he did so. “Best if I just never showed, but future-wise…” He paused to look up at Sam. “I’d like to be around if you don’t mind, but what little of your brother I saw he’s a bit of a hard-headed dick. Explaining everything to him would be… interesting.”

“Uh.” It took Sam a moment to answer, as he had patted himself down at the sudden change of clothes. Reality returning had him likely thinking critically again. “No offense, but why me?”

Gabriel winced and gestured futilely. “There’s a whole mess behind that question. But I _like_ you because of _you_. That’s absolute truth.” He turned towards the door, opening it to a worried looking puppy. He reached down to sweep Russell up in his arms. “Hey buddy, looks like another change of scenery.”

Sam followed, looking more worried than appeased. Gabriel wasn’t surprised. Hunters weren’t trained to be passive. “What mess?”

Gabriel sighed and dumped Russell in Sam’s arms. “Hold him, would you?” A moment later they were both next to the impala in the parking lot, presumably with Dean and Bobby inside the building. “The mess involves… a lot. Including your brother, so I figure best to get it all out at once.” He reached out to lightly scritch Russell behind the ears. “I figure even if his reaction is to stab me, he certainly can’t kill me.” He shrugged. “I’d understand, honestly.”

Sam sighed and turned to the car, opening the back passenger door and corralling the dog inside. “I don’t want you stabbed.” He made sure Russell was settled before shutting it and turning back to Gabriel. “I know I haven’t known you long, maybe what, a week? And you’ve gone from janitor to trickster to archangel in the past _day_.” He shut his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. “Everything says I shouldn’t trust you, but I do. Since you smited Set this is the clearest my mind has been, and that’s something I don’t think any trickster could do.”

Gabriel shook his head ruefully. “Probably shouldn’t, but I’ll try to live up to that trust.” He reached out and smacked his arm, then grinned. He stepped up close into Sam’s space. “We got some time before they get back…”


End file.
